The Huntress and the Halfa
by Ambygs123
Summary: A challenge response!  Val is finally getting to study, but Phantom comes in, bleeding blood? What will Val do?  One-shot.


_My first challenge piece! I'm very excited about this. The idea came to me in no time flat, so I hope that it's good. Challenge is from TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland. This takes place between D-stabilized and Phantom Planet. Hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom._

**The Huntress and the Halfa**

Valerie was working on homework, the first time in weeks since she had had the chance to. Between ghost hunting and trying to learn about Vlad's past, she hadn't had much time. Her dad was still at work, so she had the whole apartment to herself while she studied. While reading about 19th century poetry and eating pretzels, at about 10 she heard a noise coming from behind her. This was weird, because there was nothing behind her except her bedroom wall. She turned around to see Phantom, lying on her bedroom floor, almost ready to pass out from something.

"Phantom! What are you doing in my room! Get out now!" Valerie yelled as her suit formed around her, weapons already draw.

"Please… help… Val. I don't know if I can make it back." Phantom said as he passed out.

"Phantom! Phantom! Darn, he passed out. What hit him so hard that he came here first?" she said, pulling back her armor and flipping Phantom over, only to recoil in shock. Phantom had a large cut starting at his right shoulder and going down to the left side of his waist. There were smaller cuts on his arms as well. What shocked her most was the wounds were dripping. It wasn't oozing green, ghost ectoplasm, but red, human blood.

"What…what…that can't be! Phantom's a ghost! He can't bleed blood!" Valerie said, slowly getting closer to Phantom. But as she got closer, he was still bleeding red.

"Ok Val, think this thru. I should call someone… but whom? Not Vlad, I don't trust him anymore. Maybe the Fenton's? Naw, they couldn't even tell if a ghost was living in their house. I know! The Guys in White! They'll know what to do!" Valerie said, digging thru her desk to find her phone.

"Oh wait, it got destroyed in the fight with Phantom last week and we don't have the money to replace it yet. Darn! Now what am I supposed to do?" Valerie said as she started to pace the room, thinking about what to do.

"Well, can't ask him anything if he disappears. Guess I should bandage his wounds. Where did I put the first aid kit?" Valerie stated as she when to find the first aid kit, which was in the bathroom. She came back in and started to work on Phantom.

"Ok, let's think this through. Phantom is bleeding blood. Blood is in humans. Wait, he's related to Danielle, and she is part human. Vlad is as well. Maybe…maybe, Phantom is as well. Everything points to that. He better wake up soon so he can answer my questions." Valerie said as she finished wrapping his wounds and put a pair of ghost-proof cuffs on him. Just then he started to stir.

"Oh, what happened? Where's Skulker? Where am… Valerie!" Danny shouted this last part, wincing in pain as he tried to get away.

"To answer your first question, you came thru the wall. As for the second, you are in my bedroom. Now I have questions for you. Did you know that Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmius are the same person?"

"Wait, how did you find out? And yes, I do know that. He is my seriously crazed up fruit loop arch-enemy." Danny replied to Val, trying to get out of the cuffs.

"After the fight for Danielle. I went back and saw. Now for my second question. How are you related to Dani? I don't believe the lie you were cousins, mainly because Vlad is involved.

"Danielle… Danielle is my clone. Vlad, being as messed up as he is, wants me as his son and apprentice. He used you to get DNA samples, and then tried to make a perfect clone. There were so many failures, but Danielle wasn't one. She was the most stable out of them all, but still unstable at the same time. When we went and saved her, the ecto-dejecto I used stabilized her. She has no worries now of turning into goo like the other clones."

"But she is half human. You said so yourself." Valerie said, moving closer to Phantom.

"Yes, she is. And… and so am I. That's why this blood is red ok?" Phantom said to her, his head hanging down, looking at his wounds. "Will you undo the cuffs now, please?" he said in a whisper.

"One last question Phantom. Why come here? I hate you." She said, pulling out the key for the cuffs.

"Because you were the closest to the fight. That, and everyone else I normally go to are out of town for a few days. They are all smarter than a C- average, so they were invited to some camp and they all went."

"Wait, you go to school? Do I know you?" Valerie said as she undid the cuffs.

"Yes, as a human I go to school. And you do know me. I was full human before I was part ghost." Danny said as he checked his bandages and rubbed his wrists. Valerie noticed that he seemed to have super healing or something, for him to not be wincing in pain anymore. He then spoke again. "A truce."

"What?" Valerie replied.

"A truce. You can easily tell everyone about me, and I know who you are. A truce."

"How about a partnership? It may take some time, but if you are part human, and Danielle is a clone of you, that means you are similar. She isn't evil, so maybe you aren't either."

"That sounds so much better. Thanks Val. Another other questions before I leave?" Danny said as he floated in the air.

"Yeah, what do the ghosts call you since you aren't all ghost?"

"Oh, that's easy. A halfa. Part human, part ghost. See you at school tomorrow. Hope you got English done, after tonight I know mine won't get done." Danny said as he faded from sight.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Danny. I think I know who you are, if Danielle looks anything like you in human form." Valerie said as she sat back down to continue her homework, hoping that maybe Fenton might get his done as well.

_Well, the end of my first challenge. I got to say "crazed up fruit loop" and yes, she knows that Danny is both Fenton and Phantom, but she used her brain to find that out. A not normal Val and Danny fic. Hope you all enjoyed. Valerie is so hard to write about, mainly because of how she talks. Review! And don't send ninja's to attack my computer, because then I can't write anymore ;) Bye!_


End file.
